


Gretchen Wieners

by nothinglikethesun (summerdayghost)



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/nothinglikethesun
Summary: Her outfit was just too cute.





	Gretchen Wieners

[](https://ibb.co/chxNfp)   


**Author's Note:**

> Her outfit was just too cute.


End file.
